Colossal Drabbles
by Jgirl53
Summary: Two names are drawn out of a hat for a fandom. A drabble then has to be written for them. This is that writing exercise's love child. There will be spoilers. Deal with it as humanely as possible.
1. Levi and Armin

Levi, as he had taken to doing daily, was making his way around doing cleaning inspections. Everybody else hated it, he could clearly tell. At this point, it wasn't so much as making sure everyone cleaned (if anyone was actually going to clean something correctly it would be Levi himself, he can't trust those nitwits to fire off the correct smoke signal much less make sure there's no dust on the window sill) but so that they knew who was in charge.

The bedrooms were filthy, as was the dungeon; the kitchen was decent (decent by Levi's standards is perfect for everyone else. He repeats, nitwits) and the dining room was atrocious. The brat had gone to bed without cleaning up the mess from the previous night's dinner. The high ranking officer made a note to kick Eren in the throat before he let the brat have breakfast.

Then there was the library. Well, it was mostly just a large room with hundreds of empty shelves. The little blonde brat had taken to filling up the shelves recently, thus also being charged with making sure that entire room was clean. Levi went up to one of the shelves and ran his finger across it to check for dust, there was nothing. He repeated the action several times before standing straight up as the library doors opened.

_Armin, that's his name_, Levi reminded himself. He nodded to the blonde boy and stiffly said, "There may be hope for you yet, Arlert." Without another word he walked off, directly to go make sure Eren got his deserved dose of ass kicking.

**A/N: Guess who got into a new fandom.**


	2. Marco and Sasha

Unknown by most, Marco Bodt is quite the cook. Well at least by Sasha's standards. In the world where humans are now the main course cooking has become less of a priority, really, who as the time there to cook a lean piece of steak!

After a hard day's of training Sasha could really go for some food. Sadly that wish was cut dead when Sasha arrived to the mess hall was already closed, long closed.

"No!" The brunette cried out kneeling on the ground while pulling at some of her hair. "How could this happen to me!"

Luck was on Sasha's side when Marco happened to be passing by the mess hall to go back to the barracks. Looking to see the distressed girl mumbling out cries for food the nice lad decided to help her out.

"Hey, Sasha," Marco called to the girl while he placed a hand on her shoulder, a soft smile present on his face. "If you're still hungry I could make you something."

In a matter of moments the always hungry girl was up on her feet hugging the kind boy as tight as she could and a large grin on her face. "Thank you! Thank you!" She blurted out in joy.

Setting down the last of the four large dinner plates in front of Sasha, Marco took his set across from her. While he was cooking he stumbled upon an apron and still had not taken it off.

"Hey," Marco called to Sasha as she chowed down on the massive amount of food the boy had made for her. "Do you think I could tell you something?"

"Mmhmm," Sasha hummed out while filling her mouth with large spoonfuls of rice and large bites of bread.

Marco sighed in relief and decided to carry out his little rant. "Have you noticed Jean can be so oblivious. I mean all he's been talking about lately is Mikasa, either how pretty she is or how well she fights or even if she looked at him for only a freaking second!-" Marcos voice started to raise a bit in anger and he balled his hands into fits. "-But you know what, there is someone who cares for him, a lot, and he just doesn't see it because all he does is talk about 'Mikasa this' and 'Mikasa that'. There's someone right-" Marco raised a finger and pointed right at himself. "-here!"

Sasha sat there eyes wide and swallowed rather loudly from her surprise of Marco's sudden outburst and slight confession. "Uh, that's great and all but… Can I have another plate?"

With that Marco let his head fall onto the table, not wanting to get up nor talk for a while.

**A/N: This was written more by my friend who just told me to post it here. Things said while the writing of this chapter:**  
**"I have an art boner" (Reading AoT Vol. 1) Said by me**  
**"Shut the fuck up! No you shut the fuck up!" "Both of you shut the fuck up!" (First part said by her to her and second was me to her)**  
***Flexing knees* "This is how you attract the mates" Said by me**  
**"We should never have sleep overs on a school night again." Said by me**  
**"Y'all need Jesus." Said by both quite a few times**  
**"Should we keep their gayness?" Said by her and the answer was yes.**

**Neither of us regret anything.**


	3. Jean and Mikasa

Jean was at his wit's end. Mikasa was either oblivious or she was just ignoring him. He didn't really want to know which. For example, last night at dinner.

Connie and Marco had agreed to drag Eren to a table across the room so that Jean could have a chance to talk to Mikasa over some semi-stale bread. He had even got Sasha to find a few more candles to put on the table for it to be even remotely romantic.

"So, you did great in combat training today," Jean tried to compliment her.

Her reply came back staler than the bread. "You need to work on your hand-to-hand. And all these candles are a fire hazard. I'll see you tomorrow at roll call."

Then she just got up and left with a piece of bread in hand. She left. Why!?

He thought he had come up with a perfect plan the second time. He got Armin to help him modify the gas used in the 3D maneuver gear so that the smoke would last longer. After that it was just a matter of timing.

Right after training in the woods finished, Jean went off and expertly wrote out "J + M" with the exhaust smoke. The idea was even Krista approved to woo a girl off her feet. Ymir scoffed, but that's not on the record at the moment.

And what did Mikasa do? She looked at it for a few seconds before saying, "Jean and Marco?"

Instead of smiling and sweeping Mikasa up into his arms due to the idea being such a huge success, he just sank to the ground and put his head in his hand. To be fair, Krista came over and sat next to him until he felt a little better. Ymir insulted him, that will be put on the record.

"Hey look at that!" Sasha said loudly pointing up at the sky. Taking interest at the girl's sudden shout out, Marco turned his head up to the sky and almost fainted for the sight. The now slightly fading "J + M" made from smoke could have made Marco's heart skip a beat until he looked over to see Jean looking rather down. Putting the pieces together that the "M" in this case was for Mikasa the freckled boy knew that the idea was too good to be true. "Ah, maybe next time buddy." Sasha said and gave her frowning friend a pat on back. Jean, of course, didn't notice any of that.

So believe him when he, as a last resort, asked for one desperate favor. Owing a favor to Annie wasn't something he wanted to do, but if this worked, it'd be worth it. He asked her to take Mikasa's scarf from the girls' bath house when Mikasa was in there. He was pretty sure that was the only time that she took that thing off. Then all Annie had to do was point Mikasa in Jean's direction.

So a few minutes later when he saw Mikasa walking up towards him, he mustered up all his courage. The scarf was hidden under his jacket, but only he knew that.

"Where is it?" She asked, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

And okay, he thought this was going to be easy. But seeing her now was rather attractive. Compared to her usual calm expression, she was really gorgeous when she was angry. And her hair was still dripping wet and sleek. The spot on her neck where she usually placed her scarf was bare and all Jean could think about was putting a rather incriminating hickey there. Then he had to remind himself that he was wearing pants that would give exactly what he was thinking away if he continued on that train of thought.

"I'll give it back to you on one condition." He sucked up his pride in case of a rejection, "You have to kiss me."

Mikasa tilted her head to the side a little, like she was actually thinking about it. A million positive thoughts popped into Jean's head, because _holy Wall Maria_ she was thinking about it.

Then they got knocked right out when Mikasa's fist collided with his nose. Jean was knocked down with the blow.

The rough landing knocked the scarf out from under his jacket, mixing with the dirt on the ground. From his half-lidded position he saw her crouch down next to him and pick it up. But then the arguably best moment of his life happened.

She kissed him on the cheek then said, "You should go to the infirmary."

When he showed up for roll call the next morning with a broken nose and Annie reminding him that he owed her a favor, he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Yeah, I seriously need help. This fandom has suddenly becoming the only thing in my life that's mildly important.**


End file.
